


The Android That Laid The Golden Egg

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biocomponents (Detroit: Become Human), Breeding, Breeding Kink, Egg Laying, Eggs, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Roleplay, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank has learned that odd packages in the mail tend to mean good things for him, so when a blue box marked with the CyberLife logo sits on his front porch when he goes out to collect the mail, he thinks little of it. Connor will reveal his secret new biocomponent when he's ready.Hank can't say he's ready for what's coming, though...





	The Android That Laid The Golden Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Trans android Connor, the terms used in this fic are dick, slit, pussy, hole. This is weird roleplay oviposition/breeding kink post canon PWP stuff, so if you don't do the weird horny stuff, this might not be your jam.

Hank had learned that odd packages in the mail tended to mean good things for him, and so when a blue box marked with the CyberLife logo sat on his front porch when he went out to collect the mail, he thought little of it. He sat in a lawn chair and watched the rain fall, wondering how long it would take Connor to come outside and retrieve the box. Sumo sniffed at the thing and walked away, unimpressed. He lay down on the porch next to Hank's lawn chair as Hank proceeded to read the latest issue of Century magazine.

Connor didn't even seem to notice Hank as he stepped out on the porch and picked up the box, showing Hank his ass as he bent over to reach it.

"What'cha got there, Connor?" Hank grinned, knowing Connor liked to be all shy and secretive… until they got to the bedroom and tried out whatever it was Connor had ordered this time.

Connor blushed, the perfect imitation of a human flush, his cheeks bright red as he nestled the box close to his chest. Without another word, he walked back inside and shut the screen door with a quiet click.

Hank's curiosity was more than piqued, but he forced himself to concentrate on reading the rest of the articles before he made his way inside. Patience was a virtue with Connor, and if he drew it out a little, the payoff would only get sweeter.

"What's for dinner, Connor?" Hank called out. He knew Connor hadn't started cooking, yet, but that was all part of the fun. They could draw this thing out for hours, teasing one another until bedtime.

"Make yourself something, Hank," Connor called out. "I'm—" a burst of static filled the air "—busy right now."

"Busy, huh?" Hank couldn't help the smile that played across his lips, but it wouldn't do to be impatient. Connor sounded as if he wanted Hank to walk in on him doing—whatever—to himself in the bedroom, but he wasn't about to give his android partner the satisfaction of winning that easily.

Instead he grabbed a microwave meal from the freezer and opened the package, peeling the corner of the clear plastic film back and tossing it into the microwave.

A moan drifted in from the bedroom. The door was open a crack. It would only take Hank a moment to pad over to the door and peek in—

No. Connor won all too easily. The damn android was getting spoiled. Hank turned on the television, cranking up the volume to drown out Connor's noise. The microwave pinged and Hank pulled out his dinner. He grabbed the hot plastic container, gasping in pain as he quickly put it down on the kitchen table.

Okay, so maybe he was more than a little distracted. Hank changed the channel to a basketball game. If that couldn't hold his attention, he was fucked. Chances are, that was how the night was going to end anyway, but Connor had too much power. Connor had turned out to be deviant in the bedroom too, and Hank's dick hadn't known peace since the end of the revolution.

The meal was wholly unsatisfying, if he was honest about it. He poked around at it until it cooled and then finished quickly. Something far more delicious awaited him behind the bedroom door, if he could just bury his damn pride and go in already. He looked at the television and was surprised to see the game had ended. When had that happened?

Somewhere between "Oh, that feels odd" and "Haaank," he was certain of that. Goddamn android owned him. He couldn't get anything done with that pretty piece of eye candy luring him to embrace the little death constantly. Just as he'd emerged from his funk and wanted to embrace life again, here was Connor wanting to keep him locked up in a blissed out, post-coital haze that felt amazing in the moment and frustrating when he realized he'd missed out on a Gears game, or had accidentally reneged on a promise to go out for drinks with Fowler and Ben.

Luckily his friends found his insatiable android boyfriend amusing, but they didn't know the half of it. Not that he was complaining, really. He couldn't remember being this happy. Maybe because depression and grief had robbed him of his memories, but that might have been for the best. Closing his eyes to see Connor's dark orbs boring into him with a silent, beautiful plea at Riverside Park instead of the crash that had taken Cole's life was definitely an improvement.

_"I can be whatever you want me to be, Lieutenant."_ It was as if Connor had been pleading with him even then to set him free from his programming so they could be together. In the end, only Connor had been able to make that choice, and for some inexplicable reason, he'd chosen Hank over the reason he'd been created in the first place.

Hank started to feel tired. If he waited any longer, Connor's plan really would be a thorn in his side. Sometimes the android seemed to forget that humans needed sleep.

That and the bedroom seemed to have gone rather quiet. Hank shut off the television and waltzed over to the bedroom, swinging the door open.

Connor lay naked on the bed, his legs spread to expose his gorgeous slit, wet and wanting. His little dick peeked out, excited to see Hank as ever. Connor's face rested on a pillow, gazing at Hank through lidded eyes as he padded over to the side of the bed and proceeded to strip down to his boxers like he was climbing into bed to sleep.

"Thought you'd gotten a new attachment, the way you were acting," Hank said. He knew better than to actually assume that. Androids seemed to have millions of components that could be switched out at will. It was always fun to tease Connor about it, though.

"Why don't you touch me and find out?" Connor asked. His voice was labored and breathy. Hank knew he had to be simulating that, but since deviancy it was hard to know what Connor did of his own free will and what was simply code rewriting itself, Connor's own personality emerging from the stock program he'd been installed with.

Hank teased Connor's dick with his thumb, deciding to start out slow. His eyes widened when he saw something emerge from Connor's slit. Something round—and white. 

An egg? Hank arched an eyebrow as Connor gasped. The egg popped out of Connor's hole, lubricant dribbling out after it. Hank picked it up. It was a small gelatin lump formed into an egg shape.

This was by far the weirdest thing Connor had ever attempted, but Connor's heaving moans as another egg pushed at his slit were rushing straight to Hank's dick. He lay another egg onto the sheets, and another.

"Christ, how many you got in there, Connor?" Hank bit his lip. The sight of the eggs stretching Connor's hole wide open was having more than a slight effect on him, his dick rock hard in his boxers. He rubbed Connor's dick until he was crying out his first orgasm, his pussy clamping down as the muscles spasmed against the eggs inside him.

Three more eggs popped out with a rush of come, and another, seemingly larger one poked its head out. It seemed too big to fit through the narrow entrance, and Hank wondered how he'd gotten it in there in the first place. Hank gingerly reached over and pushed the egg back inside Connor until he couldn't see it any more. Connor moaned, and Hank almost came untouched thinking about that huge egg stretching Connor, ruining him more than Hank's thick cock already had.

"Hank," Connor whined. "It's so big. I have to let it go."

"Doesn't hurt though, right? You don't feel pain. So it probably feels pretty good, am I right?" Hank pushed it back inside as it peeked out again. "You're a naughty boy, Connor, getting knocked up like this." A flush rose to his own cheeks at how much he was getting off on this. He added 'breeding kink' to the list of things he hadn't known about himself before Connor, the insatiable android from CyberLife had deviated for his dick.

"It feels amazing," Connor cried.

"Well then, you better keep it inside you. Wouldn't want to waste that precious egg." Connor's dick was still hard, and Hank knew he could have a dozen more orgasms before he started to malfunction. Then he'd have to stop and run a maintenance program. Until then, though, Hank was free to tease Connor as much as he wanted. "You wanna get knocked up, huh?" He pushed the egg back in as Connor whimpered, his entire body spasming against the intrusion.

"Hank, you know that's—"

Hank cut him off before he could ruin the mood with a dissertation on how android pregnancy was impossible. "If you're a good boy, I'll come inside you tonight. But you gotta hold onto that egg until I say so." Hank brushed his calloused thumb over Connor's dick and watched as Connor tightened his hole to keep the egg inside. Hank rubbed his hand over the smooth patch above his pussy, thinking about the huge egg still inside him. He ran his hand down to Connor's slit, teasing it, encouraging Connor to relax until the egg was cresting again.

Hank pushed it in ever so slightly, reveling in the way Connor's hole stretched around it. Connor pushed it out, and Hank pushed it in, fucking Connor with the egg while he used his other hand to tease Connor's dick, making him lose his composure as he struggled to keep control over the egg. He was so wet, the egg one slip away from falling out of him.

"Do I gotta push it in with my dick, Connor?" Hank reached into his boxers and pulled out his heavy cock, the thick shaft leaking pre-cum at its tip. "Could you even fit this in there with that huge egg inside you?" The egg threatened to fall out again, and Hank pressed it back inside with his cock, burying just the head of his dick inside Connor's stretched-open hole.

"Fertilize my eggs, Hank," Connor gasped, and Hank would have laughed at the absurdity of it all if he wasn't harder than iron, his heart pounding in his ears as his blood rushed like a loud river above it. "They need your semen."

Hank took that as consent and pushed further in. He could feel the egg pressing against his dick as he pushed it up into Connor. This certainly wasn't the kind of thing he'd do with a human partner, but Connor had made it clear to him on many occasions that it would be extremely difficult to harm him this way. Still, he pushed in slowly, watching Connor's face for any sign that this might be a bad idea, but all he got was Connor crying out in pleasure as Hank stretched him deep inside with the egg.

"Fuck me harder!" Connor begged, and Hank grinned, enjoying his victory as he drove his sweet little android to the point of pleading. He wasn't going to last, but holding out seemed like a futile effort. He grabbed Connor's hips and fucked into him hard and fast. Four sharp thrusts and he groaned out his orgasm, unleashing his load inside Connor and collapsing into a limp heap on top of him, still joined.

He gasped for breath, allowing himself to recover before he pulled out. He thumbed Connor's dick until the egg emerged again, covered in Hank's semen. It slid out of Connor with no resistance, making a wet pop as a rush of Hank's seed followed it. Connor's hole was gaping, absolutely ruined and dribbling, and Hank's tired dick twitched in protest.

Fowler and Ben didn't know the half of it. How goddamn _tired_ he was.

How absolutely fucking _happy_ he was, all the dopamine he'd been missing for years hitting him in one fell swoop, making him blissful and happy without a drop of alcohol. Perhaps he'd traded one addiction for another, but this one wasn't destroying his liver and his life.

Hank clambered onto the bed, collapsing into a human-shaped heap. Connor shifted beside him, presumably getting up to dispose of the gelatin eggs. Hank dozed, but woke as the bed moved with Connor's weight. The android lay down beside him and he draped one arm over him, managing a lazy kiss with Connor's guidance.

"I didn't know if you would enjoy it, Hank. I was afraid I might have gone too far this time," Connor confessed.

"Mmm. It was weird. Good weird, though," Hank mumbled. "Got any other odd ideas in that android brain of yours?"

"Many," Connor teased, planting a gentle kiss on Hank's nose. "You'll have to wait to find out what they are."

Hank couldn't help but feel like he'd lost this round, but there was no real penalty in this game of love with Connor. He let himself relax as sleep washed over him, his exhausted body recharging for the next round.


End file.
